


IDFC

by Lunodia



Series: Your Soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Он совсем не понимает, какой вопрос задает ему Вальбурга, лишь падает перед ней на колени и шепчет о том, как влюблен. Девушка хмурится, и это выглядит настолько очаровательно, что он едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы поцеловать её — в уголок губ, в кончик носа, почувствовать на вкус её нежную кожу. Но воспоминания о матушкиных лекциях по этикету и неповторимых отцовских методах воспитания (рубцы на спине напоминают о проступках каждый день) позволяют ему на минуту вдохнуть свежего воздуха и не наделать глупостей.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: Your Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818679





	IDFC

**Author's Note:**

> Вальбурга рождена осенью 1925 года, а Орион Блэк - весной 1929 года. Кигнус рождён где-то в районе 1933 (по канону - 1938, но тогда он становится отцом в тринадцать лет, а это немного странновато), Альфард рождён в 1930 году.
> 
> Орион Блэк (1929-1979) - младший ребёнок и единственный сын Арктуруса Блэка III и Мелании Макмиллиан, брат Лукреции Прюэтт (1915-1982), муж Вальбурги Блэк, отец Сириуса Блэка III и Регулуса Блэка II.
> 
> Вальбурга Блэк(1925-1985) - старший ребёнок и единственная дочь Поллукса Блэка и Ирмы Крэбб, сестра Альфарда Блэка и Кигнуса Блэка III, жена Ориона Блэка, мать Сириуса Блэка III и Регулуса Блэка II
> 
> Арктурус Блэк II(1884-1959) - чистокровный волшебник, муж Лисандры Яксли (годы жизни неизвестны), отец Каллидоры Лонгботтом, Цедреллы Уизли и Чарис Крауч. На момент повествования ему должно быть около 73 лет - не очень много для волшебника, но большинство Блэков в этом возрасте уже покидают (или покинули) этот мир. К тому же со стороны восемнадцатилетнего Ориона 73 - это очень много. 
> 
> Вдохновлено Blackbear - IDFC  
> обложка бай ми: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/36/50/113650c45437f4746b29e225579f619d.png
> 
> Сначала предполагалось, что в этой паре лидирующую роль будет играть Вальбурга, но эти Блэки слишком своенравные

Орион был влюблен в кузину Вальбургу со (своего) второго курса.

Она, пятикурсница — прекраснейшая из всех — и улыбается ему, согласившись помочь с эссе по зельеварению. А после идёт на тренировку, ведь его дорогая Вальбурга — охотник команды Слизерина. Орион всегда был и остаётся самым ярым её болельщиком, хотя квиддич ненавидит больше стряпни драгоценной тётушки Ликорис. Он смеется и наколдовывает в небе серебристо-зеленую надпись «Мисс Блэк — лучший игрок!», смотря как кузина рассекает воздух на новенькой метле и исполняет головокружительные трюки. Какая же она красивая: с выбивающимися из пучка чёрными прядями и очень яркими синими глазами (Вальбурга единственная унаследовала синие глаза своей матушки).

В следующий раз её улыбку он ловит, когда становится лучшим дуэлянтом Хогвартса. Вальбурга уже семикурсница, выпускница, уже активно готовящаяся к экзаменам и кругосветному путешествию — она ведь всеобщея любимица, ей не могли не позволить такую малость.

Кузина смотрит, как он, Орион Блэк, ловит волшебную палочку своего противника — Лейстренджа, однокурсника Вальбурги, — одним небрежным, но чрезвычайно ловким движением и улыбается, а при встрече в одном из полутёмных коридоров школы делает небольшой книксен. Его сердце и без метлы исполняет сальто, хотя повторить трюки дорогой Вальбурги не под силу никому из ныне живущих.

А летом он, преисполненный гордости за собственную персону, говорит Лукреции: хочу жениться и знаю на ком.

Сестра смотрит на него, будто на диковинного зверька — кажется, для неё он навсегда остаётся малышом Орионом, неспособным ни на что, — и кривит губы, а после спрашивает-таки, кто та счастливица.

— Кузина Вальбурга.

Лукреция смеётся громко и даже как-то обидно. Она утирает слёзы, снова смеется, отчего Ориону очень хочется её проклясть чем-нибудь не смертельным, но очень-очень обидным, как учила тётушка Кассиопея. Наконец дорогая сестрица успокаивается и с улыбкой проводит костяшками бледных худых пальцев вдоль его скулы — он дергается и кривится, но не уходит.

— Дорогой мой, кузина Вальбурга — девушка свободолюбивая и замуж не собирается. Я не то чтобы не верю в твои силы. Ты — Блэк и к тому же уже сейчас очаровательный мальчишка, а спустя несколько лет станешь признанным красавцем, так что ни одна девушка не устоит. А наша с тобой кузина та ещё упрямица, да и не скажу, что очень красивая.

Лукреция говорит с ним, как с маленьким ребёнком, будто бы объясняет первокурснику, как наколдовать Люмос. Он кивает ей, криво улыбается и посылает невербальное беспалочковое (и очень неприятное) проклятье — сестрица будет неделю мучится с несводимыми фурункулами. Кричеру он приказывает ни в коем случае не приносить никаких подарков от Лукреции.

Ещё отомстить решит, чего доброго.

Да и вот ещё! Не выйдет за него кузина замуж?! Некрасивая она?! Орион мог оспорить все аргументы сестрицы по нескольким пунктам. Ну надо же, Вальбурга Блэк некрасивая. Эта прекраснейшая из женщин, с её тугими чёрными кудряшками, которыми он бредит уже который месяц, тонкой линией губ, окрашенных в яркий алый цвет, и острыми скулами. Всё-таки Лукреция была ещё той глупышкой.  
Вальбурга не выйдет за него замуж, ха!

* * *

  
В следующий раз он встречает Вальбургу на праздновании своего совершеннолетия: она как раз вернулась то ли из Канады, то ли из Штатов. Кузина ему не улыбается, вообще на него не смотрит — это Орион с неё глаз не сводит.

Он приглашает её на танец и пытается (не получается) не сверкать радостной улыбкой, когда его дорогая Вальбурга соглашается. Потом Лукреция обязательно скажет, что он выглядел как человек, который только что получил в подарок все поместья Блэков по целой Англии, а не один ~~глупый~~ танец. Дядюшка Регулус наверняка сочинит об этом несколько несмешных шуток, а дорогая гран-маман обязательно заметит, что такое поведение совершенно не в стиле Блэков (будто ему не наплевать).

Ткань чёрного платья, из-за которого Ирма Блэк точно устроила своей дочери очень громкий скандал, приятно холодит пальцы, а руки у его драгоценной кузины удивительно тёплые (Орион сдерживается от того, чтобы поцеловать её прямо здесь, в доме дедушки Сириуса, на виду у всей семьи: с одной стороны сбудутся почти все его мечты, с другой — отец наверняка убьет за столь нахальное поведение, а бабушка Хеспэр получит инфаркт). Она слегка растягивает губы в улыбке, говорит, что всегда знала — кузен Орион всё-таки прекрасно танцует, несмотря на уничижительные комментарии кузины Лукреции. Он почти не улавливает смысл слов и задает бессмысленные вопросы.

Вальбурга поднимает голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза (Орион ведь уже сейчас выше почти всех родственников), и говорит, что привезла какие-то иностранные диковинки в качестве подарков ко дню его рождения. Орион в свою очередь любуется на то, как загорается её взгляд если спросить о том, как живут в Канаде/Австралии/Аргентине/какой-то всеми, кроме неё, забытой страны. Драгоценная Вальбурга рассказывает об этом с таким интересом и любовью, что ему самому хочется побывать там, увидеть всё то же, что и она, преподнести ей в дар всё, что она захочет.

Когда он спрашивает, можно ли составить компанию дорогой мисс Блэк, в её следующем путешествии, то получает в ответ лишь улыбку — до ужаса снисходительную, будто он сейчас сказал что-то очень глупое, но ему как подростку это прощается. Орион Блэк хочет рвать и метать из-за этой улыбки, но он только возвращает дорогой кузине жест вежливости.

В следующем танце его партнером становится Кассиопея. Вальбурга больше не танцует.  
Снова перекинуться словечком с кузиной получается только к концу вечера. Она кривит губы в какой-то болезненной улыбке, отчего Орион Блэк готов уже сейчас поубивать всех обидчиков (его) драгоценной Вальбурги. Но вместо этого он предлагает ей локоть, на который можно опереться, и позволяет вести себя, куда ей хочется.

Кузина приводит его в комнату на втором этаже — гостевую, что всегда принадлежала ей. Вальбурга садится на застеленную кровать и с насмешкой смотрит на него. Ориону, наверное, это только кажется. Может, она и не знает, что завтра, послезавтра и до конца недели он будет приходить сюда, чтобы снова вдохнуть запах её духов и почувствовать её присутствие в доме на Гриммо.

— Кузен Орион, — она прикусывает губу, а у Ориона подкашиваются ноги.

Вальбурга смотрит на него и смеется, так громко и заливисто, что он заслушивается. И не сразу понимает, что его драгоценная о чем-то спрашивает.

— Орион, я задаю вопрос ещё раз. Что тебе от меня нужно?

Он совсем не понимает, какой вопрос задает ему Вальбурга, лишь падает перед ней на колени и шепчет о том, как влюблен. Девушка хмурится, и это выглядит настолько очаровательно, что он едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы поцеловать её — в уголок губ, в кончик носа, почувствовать на вкус её нежную кожу. Но воспоминания о матушкиных лекциях по этикету и неповторимых отцовских методах воспитания (рубцы на спине напоминают о проступках каждый день) позволяют ему на минуту вдохнуть свежего воздуха и не наделать глупостей.

— Орион, ты с ума сошёл, да?

— Давно и надолго.

Он берёт её тонкую, худую ладошку в свои руки и целует костяшки пальцев, запястье, прикусывает нежную кожу и поднимает глаза, видя, как его дорогая Вальбурга приоткрывает рот в удивлении и как на её щеках появляется едва заметный румянец.  
Орион оставляет её ладошки и опускает руки ниже, чтобы обхватить её тоненькие щиколотки. Вальбурга ненавидела чулки, оттого сейчас он имел шанс коснуться её кожи. А ещё она любила современную моду, оттого сейчас из-под платья выглядывали острые коленки.

Орион целует их и слышит тихий вздох. Он позволяет себе улыбку и снова целует, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Он мечтал об этом столько времени!

— Орион!

Блэк останавливается и прислоняется лбом к коленям девушки.

— Орион, сейчас же прекрати это безобразие! Мальчишка, тебе гормоны в голову ударили! — его драгоценная Вальбурга сейчас, должно быть, раскрасневшаяся от гнева.

<tab>Это заставляет его улыбнуться и поднять голову. Её нижняя губа прокушена до крови, а глаза затуманены. Блэк понимает, что сейчас его все равно ожидает пощечина, и подается вперед, упираясь ладонями о кровать по обе стороны от девушки в надежде наконец-то почувствовать вкус вожделенных губ.

Вальбурга не отвечает ему сразу. Она пытается оттолкнуть его, хочет что-то сказать и тянется за волшебной палочкой. Кажется, она забыла, что именно он, Орион Блэк, лучший дуэлянт вот уже четыре года подряд.

Правую руку молодой человек кладет на её талию, комкая ткань платья. Он чувствует свою маленькую победу, когда дорогая Вальбурга зарывается своими пальчиками в его волосы и целует в ответ. Ему кажется, что поцелуй этот отдаёт клубникой, и останавливается на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание. Эта женщина смотрит на него чуть испуганно, и Орион снова целует её, медленно спускаясь губами к шее.

В коридоре слышен чей-то смех, и она со вздохом отталкивает его от себя и пытается подняться. Чтобы тут же упасть, не устояв на ногах, в объятья Ориона. Он улыбается, целует Вальбургу в висок и прикрывает глаза. Одной рукой он приобнимает её за талию, теснее прижимая к себе, а другой поглаживает бедро, чуть задирая юбку. Девушка поворачивается к нему и коротко целует, чтобы сразу же отстраниться.

— Продолжения не будет, Орион. У тебя было минутное помутнение рассудка, а я, дурочка, поддалась на уговоры. Палочку свою я забрала. Всего хорошего.

И быстрым шагом, почти бегом, она направляется к двери, громко стуча каблучками и на ходу поправляя причёску. Орион же слишком шокирован тем, как начали разворачиваться события — он не сразу вскакивает с кровати, чтобы догнать дорогую Вальбургу, однако в тот день в доме дедушки он её не находит.

* * *

  
После этого кузина исчезает.

Её нет в Лондоне, нет ни в одном доме родственников, её нет вообще в Великобритании. Посредством шантажа, угроз и трёх проклятий из арсенала тётушки Кассиопеи получается выведать всё у малыша Кигнуса.

— Вальбурга продолжила путешествовать. Сейчас то ли в Австралии, то ли в Японии, — тот смотрит на него как на идиота, мол, кому может понадобиться Вальбурга, и перехватывает поудобнее книги, всем своим видом показывает, что Орион его очень задерживает (будто у этого мальца могут быть какие-то жизненно важные дела).

У Ориона руки чешутся подправить личико кузену за его глубокие познания в географии. Потом он решает не делать этого, потому что столь поспешные и грубые действия, могли бы вылиться в потерю ценного информатора. Приходится подарить какой-то артефакт-безделушку, по которому Кигнус плачет уже сколько времени, и уйти проверять информацию к другому брату, старшему (что не делает того более вменяемым).

— Сестрица сейчас разгуливает по Японии, что вгоняет в истерику бабушку Лисандру, а потом намеревается махнуть в Австралию, — Альфард даже не отрывается от своих расчётов, лишь кивает ему.

— А где конкретно в Японии?

— Не имею понятия, она не очень хочет делиться этой информацией.

Альфарда хочется проклясть настолько сильно, что Орион почти бегом выскакивает из библиотеки, надеясь убраться как можно скорее из этого дома. Насмешливой улыбки кузена он не замечает.

Найти дорогую Вальбургу в тот день не получается. Не получается и на следующий, и всю неделю, и месяц и целый год, вплоть до следующего дня рождения. Тогда он узнаёт, что его кузина исследует Азию, планирует отправиться в Южную Америку повторно, а сейчас присылает колдографии откуда-то из мест в районе Индокитая.

Мать находит его заснувшего над подробной картой Азии с кипой расчётов и вычислений, но ничего не говорит, что конечно, удивительно. Лишь взъерошивает его волосы и взмахом волшебной палочки наводит порядок в комнате.

— Она хоть того стоит? — Оборачивается уже уходя.

Орион хочет что-то сказать, но всё прозвучит до жути банально и пафосно. Поэтому лишь кивает и трёт пальцами переносицу. Половицы скрипят, кажется мать уже ушла — Ориону плевать вообще-то, ему сейчас не до душещипательных разговоров. Но тем не менее, он всё равно шепчет в пустоту.

— Я влюблён в неё, мама, разве этого недостаточно?

* * *

  
Вальбурга появляется так же неожиданно, как и исчезла. В этот раз — на семейном праздновании Рождества 1957. Она пытается избегать его и даже садится в другом конце стола, вместе с дедушкой Арктурусом, что в семействе Блэк приравнивается к самоубийству. Она приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке и смеётся над шутками этого старого идиота, который хвастается тем, что видел в живых королеву Викторию и пережил две маггловские мировые войны.

Орион следует за своей драгоценной кузиной, когда она идёт к гостевым спальням и заходит в комнату вслед за ней до того, как мисс Блэк успевает закрыть дверь. Это проделывает он, навесив несколько хитросплетённых запирающих только зайдя в комнату — зная характер кузины она может спокойно его проклясть и без волшебной палочки, а после уйти и снова исчезнуть.

Вальбурга выглядит почти обречённо.

Он кладёт свои руки на тонкую талию и прижимает её к стене. Вздохнув, Орион проводит кончиком носа вдоль её шеи — от подбородка до ключицы и обратно, почти млея, вдыхая запах парфюма (наверное, для него Амортенция имеет именно этот запах). Вальбурга шумно выдыхает и на секунду задерживает дыхание.

Орион хмыкает.

— Дорогая, чтобы меня отвадить, ты должна была придумать нечто более оригинальное, чем где-то попутешествовать несколько лет и пытаться держаться подальше.

Он целует её, наклоняя голову, пытаясь вновь привыкнуть к этому ощущению — чувствовать её губы на своих губах, прохладную ткань платья, ощущать, как её тонкие пальчики зарываются в его волосы и изо всей силы тянут мягкие кудри. Орион стонет и позволяет оттолкнуть себя.

— Так дальше продолжаться не может! Я твоя кузина, в конце концов, да и на четыре года тебя старше. Ты просто себя убеждаешь в том, что я тебе нравлюсь — это вполне в характере Блэков, так что я даже не удивляюсь. Но ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь? У тебя вся жизнь впереди и я не знаю, желаешь ли ты поступить как дядюшка Регулус или же твой собственный отец. Ты… Орион, ты просто убеждаешь себя в том, что тебе нужна я. Как только цель будет достигнута, ты переключишься на что-то другое, и я… Понимаю это. Понимаю. Поэтому прошу тебя, оставь меня в покое и пойди приударь за милой Мишель Розье.

— Во-первых, на три с половиной, — Орион берёт её за ладошку и тянет на себя, заставив покрутится вокруг своей оси, а после прижимает к себе, держа за талию — Вальбурга ниже на дюймов десять, и ему хочется ещё сказать, что если они стоят рядом, то о разнице в возрасте можно только догадываться, но за такие слова он точно получит пощечину, — а, во-вторых… Мне всё равно.

В этот раз его не отталкивают.


End file.
